The Dreaming Princess of the Third Music Room
by Mist Demon
Summary: Ouran/X fusion, with the Host Club as the Dragons of Heaven.


Disclaimer: Neither Ouran High School Host Club nor X/1999 belong to me.

* * *

Fujioka Haruhi was walking to her new school. As Haruhi did not believe in the supernatural, she quickly dismissed the danger posed by the large black birds that were hovering on top of the bridge that she was beginning to walk under.

As she emerged on the other side of the bridge, the birds swooped down at her. Haruhi was knocked over by a boy rushing past. She stood up just in time to see the boy execute some ridiculous moves that were probably meant to resemble some form of martial art. The birds gave off a burst of light, and the boy was pushed back nearly ten feet. Another boy walked up, carrying a sword. With three neat strokes, all of the birds lost their heads. The second boy calmly retracted his sword into his hand, which made Haruhi wonder if she should be running away.

The first boy jumped up with a huge grin on his face. He struck a pose with his fist held out towards the second boy in a thumbs up. "Nice job, Kyouya!" he said, somehow managing to hold the grin as he said it.

Kyouya rolled his eyes. He said, "Tamaki, maybe you should learn how to fight properly. You wasted time. Besides, they were only shikigami. They weren't dangerous; they were only carrying a message."

The grin instantly disappeared from Tamaki's face. He disappeared and then reappeared under the bridge, where he knelt down and faced away from Kyouya.

Kyouya turned to Haruhi. "My name is Ootori Kyouya, and I am a priest at Ise Shrine," he said. "This idiot is Suoh Tamaki, and he is from Kouya. We were sent to bring you to the Dreaming Princess of the Third Music Room at Ouran Academy."

For the first time, Haruhi noticed that both the boys were wearing Ouran uniforms. She said, "Well, I was going to the Ouran Academy anyways, so it won't be too much trouble. Today's my first day there. But what do you mean by 'Dreaming Princess?'"

Kyouya said, "We'll tell you later – it will take too much time now." He glanced under the bridge and said sharply, "Tamaki! We're leaving with or without you."

Tamaki jumped up and came over to them, and together they continued the walk to Ouran.

* * *

When they arrived at Ouran Academy, Tamaki and Kyouya brought Haruhi to the Third Music Room. Four other boys stood outside.

Two boys who looked remarkably similar were performing what looked like a scene from a soap opera on one side of the door. One of them said, "Oh, Kaoru! I love you!" He put his hand on the side of the other boy's face

The other said, "I'm sorry, Hikaru. You know I have a wife and child! I can't have an affair with you!"

Haruhi felt obligated to butt in. "Excuse me," she said, "but how can you have a wife and child? You can't be any older than I am!"

Both boys glared at her. "Shut up, you're ruining the story," said Hikaru. He turned back to Kaoru and said, "As I was saying, I love you Kaoru, even though you are a family man and I am just a poor Soapland boy, and even though we're brothers!" He pulled Kaoru into an embrace.

Kaoru looked up at Hikaru with tears in his eyes. He said, "Oh, Hikaru, I love you too!"

Haruhi shook her head and looked away. Kyouya said, "By the way, those two are Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru. They are, in fact, twin brothers." Kyouya pointed to the other two boys, whom Haruhi had almost forgotten. One was very short and blond, and the other was very tall with black hair. Kyouya continued, "The blond boy is Haninonozuka Mitsukuni, but we call him Honey. He is from Mitsumine Shrine. The other boy is Morinozuka Takashi, or Mori. Somehow he is the leader of the Sumeragi clan, even though he isn't a Sumeragi. Don't worry, we don't understand it either."

Honey bounced up to Haruhi and said, "Haru-chan, do you want some Poky?"

Haruhi said, "No, I don't really like sweets. How do you know my name, anyway?"

Honey said, "Because you're _Haruhi_, of course!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked, fully expecting a ridiculous answer.

Before Honey could say anything, two giggling girls in frilly yellow dresses opened the doors and curtseyed. They said, "The Dreaming Princess will see you now!" in annoyingly high voices. Haruhi sighed. She had a bad feeling about this.

Haruhi and the six boys stepped through the door. The "Dreaming Princess" was a girl wearing another of the frilly yellow dresses that must be the Ouran girls' uniform. She jumped up in excitement when she saw the seven. She said, "I'm the Princess Renge! I think you all know about the saving the world part of your job, so—"

"What are you talking about?" asked Haruhi.

"Well," said Renge, pursing her lips, "The six boys you came in with are known as the Dragons of Heaven. They are trying to save humanity. There's also a group called the Dragons of Earth, who are trying to destroy all the people in the world! And you have to choose between them! But I think it's obvious who you'll choose – I mean, without people, there's no Uki-Doki Memorial game, or anything else fun!"

"Saving the world?" asked Haruhi. "I'm not interested. I mean, I have to study and everything. Anyway, I'm late for my first class, so I'm leaving now." As she walked towards the door of the Third Music Room, Haruhi bumped into a table that had conveniently appeared in front of her. A beautiful and expensive-looking vase that was sitting on the table was knocked off and shattered when it hit the floor.

Hikaru said, "You know, that vase cost 8 million yen. We were going to sell it to raise funds to stave off the apocalypse."

Haruhi's eyes went wide as she stammered, "I-I'll pay for it, I swear!"

Kaoru said, "How? You're a scholarship student, aren't you? You can't even afford the uniform for this school!"

Kyouya said, "We could consider letting you work off the debt as a member of the Dragons of Heaven. Are you still not interested?"

Haruhi sighed. "I guess I have to do it, don't I?"

* * *

Haruhi nearly went down without a fight the first time she was challenged by a Dragon of Earth. However, Kyouya stepped in to placate Benibara, Haruhi's 'twin star' who for some reason Haruhi didn't understand insisted on calling herself "Haruhi." The Dragons of Earth agreed to a settlement of some three hundred million yen and cancelled the Apocalypse. However, this put Haruhi even further in debt to the Dragons of Heaven, who returned to being the Ouran Host Club. She was later forced to disguise herself as a boy and take on two thousand customers. But that is another story.


End file.
